Andreux I of Helvore
|title = King of the Kingdom of Helvore and its Isles, Prince of Tyrburg and Erinier, and Lord Protector of Helvore.|image = Andreux I(2).jpg|image_size = 250px|succession = King of Helvore|reign-type = Reign|reign = November 17, 2011 - Present|cor-type = Coronation|coronation = December 18, 2011|pre-type = Predecessor|predecessor = Eloise III|suc-type = |successor = Maximilian, Prince of Tosque|date of birth = |place of birth = Rossterre, TS, Helvore|queen = Antoinette la Vaux|issue = Maximilian, Prince of Tosque Emilie, Princess of Rhythe Léon, Prince of Aiffeltoire|full name = Andreux Jacob Maximilian de Vois|regnal name = Andreux I|house-type = Royal House|house = House of de Vois|father = Richarde VIII, Duke of Tosque|mother = Marie-Laure de France, Duchess of Tosque|religion = Christian Soliterism|signature_type = Signature|signature = Signature of Andreux I.png}}Andreux I of Helvore '''(born February 18, 1978 as Andreux Jacob Maximilian, sometimes (although rarely) anglicised as '''Andrew I) is the forty-ninth and current reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Helvore. Andreux ascended to the Helvoran throne following the tragic death of his elder sister Queen Eloise III in a car accident in November 2011. Whilst his reign was unexpected, Andreux has proven to be a competent ruler, and has been particularly commended for his handling of and progressive views towards numerous public issues. Andreux was born in St. Michael's Hospital, Rossterre as the second child and eldest son of King Richarde VIII and Marie-Laure de France. As a monarch of the House of de Vois, Andreux is a direct descendant of Richarde V (and contentiously, Richarde I and the other Saignvalourian kings). Along with his elder sister and younger brothers James and Richarde, Andreux was educated at the Collége Prepetoire de St. Anthoine in St. Xaviere, Erinier before entering the Royal Military Academy of Helvore. After briefly serving in the Helvoran Armed Services in the Middle East, Andreux returned to Helvore to study Politics and Global Studies at the University of Rossterre, receiving a PhD in Political Theory in 2004. Andreux later travelled throughout Europe and the Middle East as a missionary for his sister and her charity work, advocating for political change in the region, providing aid to encampments, and presiding over peacemaking delegations. In 2011, following the death of Eloise III, Andreux was crowned King of Helvore. Since then, Andreux has committed to the continuation of the foreign relations policy established by his sister, introduced new debt-relieving economic reforms, and responded to the . In 2009, Andreux married Antoinette la Vaux, a civil rights activist with whom he studied at university. Since then, they have had three children - the Maximilian, Prince of Tosque (born in 2013), Emilie, Princess of Rhythe (born 2015), and Léon, Prince of Aiffeltoire (born 2017). Early Life and Education Andreux was born on the 18th of February, 1978, as the second child of Richarde VIII and Marie-Laure de France. Andreux was naturally delivered by her mother in St. Michael's Hospital, Rossterre, with the assistance of medical staff at the facility. Shortly after, the birth of Andreux was announced to the people of Helvore at the Royal Palace and on national television, with his first public appearance being with his mother, father, and elder sister on the 21st of February. Numerous public celebrations occurred throughout the February of that year. Education Military Service Studies at University Political Life Middle Eastern Activism Under Eloise III Ascension as King Reign Personal Life Family Titles, Styles, and Arms Family Tree See Also Category:Helvore Category:Javants Category:Politics Category:Politics of Helvore Category:People of Helvore Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchs of Helvore